Lo Haré Mejor Esta Vez
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Aomine no entendía como había terminado enamorado de Kise. Mucho menos cómo tuvo la dicha de ser amado por él.
**Bueno, he estado publicando los fics que he escrito para el fandom, y este a pesar del tema, me gustó como quedó, así que decidí compartirlo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen. son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Generalmente regresaba a su casa pasadas las nueve de la noche. Algunas veces eran cinco minutos más, otras diez... una vez fueron quince. Esa noche en particular el reloj que colgaba en una de sus paredes, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada.

Arrojó las llaves sobre la primera mesa que divisó, no se molestó en recogerlas cuando sintió que chocaban contra el cerámico de su piso. Pensó en Kise, seguramente al llegar le regañaría por dejar las cosas regadas por cualquier sitio «Aominecchi tienes el llavero, ¡cuélgalas ahí!» sonrió. Tonto Kise y sus manías.

Se pasó de largo la cocina y el hueco en su estómago, deseaba como nunca una ducha y arrojarse a su cama, quería dormir, se sentía exhausto. Parecía que incluso le pesaba el cuerpo, que sus manos temblaban y que el pecho se encogía por momentos. El cansancio físico era un cosa, más le pesaba la mente, el alma. Le pesaba vivir.

Dejó un senderó de vestimentas camino al baño que compartía con el rubio, en el cuarto que era de ambos pero parecía de Kise solamente, y es que sus cosas estaban por todos lados, el ropero que compraron en un principio, ahora le pertenecía a él ya que Kise compró uno más grande exclusivo para él. Pues el rubio era un modelo, y a los modelos les regalan las colecciones, les regalan tanta ropa que ya después no saben que hacer con ella. Regalarla quizá, pero entonces Kise hacía un puchero expresando que se la habían dado con cariño, que eran regalos y los regalos no se regalan a otras personas, son tuyos para siempre.

 _Para siempre..._ «Te regalo mi corazón para siempre Aominecchi». Cursi.

Otra cosa era hablar de la exorbitante cantidad de osos de peluches, cortesía de su vasto club de fans.

Volvió a sonreír mientras abría la regadera y esperaba a que el agua comenzara a calentarse, hacía un frío de los mil demonios afuera y de tanto pisar nieve, el agua había atravesado sus botas humedeciendo sus pies, si no tomaba una ducha caliente, pronto se resfriaría. Y Kise lo regañaría por arruinar los planes de un grandioso fin de semana. Tonto Kise y sus manías.

Agradeció la presión del agua en su espalda, provocando que su cuerpo al completo se relajara, cerró sus ojos, apretó los parpados y evitó cometer una estupidez. La edad lo estaba haciendo más sensible y se maldijo por extrañar a tal punto a ese tonto rubio. Tanto que le jodía la vida de muchas maneras. Porque estaba acostumbrado a escuchar su voz a pesar del ruido del agua, porque Kise siempre habla fuerte, chillón, a veces le produce dolores de cabeza.

Como en ese momento.

¡Tonto Kise!

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué era de su soledad? ¿Qué era de su frialdad? ¿Qué había hecho Kise con él?

Y apretó sus puños furioso, golpeó la pared y lo maldijo fuerte, gritó porque no estaba ahí para golpearlo, para que le devolviera todo lo que se había robado al enamorarlo. Maldijo estar enamorado de Kise.

¿Y qué había hecho él para tener la dicha de ser amado por ese rubio tonto?

Y ahora no quería verse sin él, ahora odiaba la soledad, la frialdad y a las personas que hablaban en tonos normales. Odiaba al común de la gente porque lo tenía a Kise. ¿Y por qué? El rubio no tenía pechos grandes, ni vagina... Tenía un cuerpo mucho mejor, tenía una piel delicada y unos músculos firmes, una palidez propia de una Diosa, pero el cuerpo de un Dios. Kise era perfecto, y era de él.

Volvió a sonreír, total nadie en su casa notaría que lo hacía demasiado y de manera embobada. El cansancio seguramente lo estaba haciendo delirar, debía dormir porque el grandioso fin de semana comenzaría y Kise seguramente le agotaría toda la energía.

Había estado fuera por unos días, su escuadrón estaba tras la pista de un criminal importante y no había descansado más de dos horas diarias. Ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder dormir. Se secó el cuerpo descuidadamente, dejando la toalla sobre una silla, y se arrojó a su cama, desnudo.

Olía a Kise. Toda la maldita cama tenía su esencia provocando que sus sentidos se disparasen. Quería abrazarlo, acurrucarse en su pecho, porque pese a lo que cualquiera pensara, a él le agradaba dormir hundido en Kise, con su rostro perdido en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, siendo acariciado por su cabello, y apretarse tanto a su cuerpo que el frío no pasara entre ellos. Así le gustaba dormir, claro, después de haberle hecho el amor hasta desfallecer. Y ahora se sentía excitado tan sólo con su olor, pero se guardaría, esperaría a tenerlo y compartir ese increíble fin de semana que le prometió, ya que ambos tendrían un respiro de sus trabajos.

El sonido de su celular y la luz del mismo irrumpió en la oscuridad silente en que estaba su habitación, tanteó sobre su mesita de noche hasta dar con él. Era un mensaje de Akashi. Luego le respondería, ahora necesitaba dormir.

Necesitaba dormir.

Se abrazó a la almohada que le correspondía a su pareja, si iba a ser cursi, pues lo sería completo, y la besó, deseando que fuera él. Volvió a tomar su celular y tecleó unas palabras.

«Buenas noches _baka_ , descansa, pronto nos veremos... te extraño»

Y el mensaje se envió. Cerró sus ojos, rojos por el cansancio...

* * *

Escuchó un sonido lejano, un pitido constante que poco a poco le arrancaba la inconsciencia. Era su celular, las notificaciones de varios mensajes sonaban produciéndole jaqueca. Por un momento su corazón se aceleró, y sudó tanto que sabía, debería ducharse nuevamente. Varios mensajes habían llegado mientras dormía, y los leía uno a uno, tranquilo. Hasta Murasakibara le escribió.

Vio su traje colgado sobre una percha en el placard, hoy era el día, hoy era el comienzo de ese gran fin de semana. Volvería a abrazar a su rubio. Sonrió, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de centellar al imaginarse su sonrisa sus ridículos _Aominecchi_ y los besos empalagosos que llenarían su alma, haciendo arder su pecho, con esa ridiculez llamada amor. Porque Aomine lo amaba, aunque era un bruto y no sabía expresarlo, a pesar de ser muchas veces causante de sus rabietas, de que estuviera triste. Y odiaba eso, porque Kise debía sonreír, si Kise sonreía todo estaría bien, todo sería perfecto y que lo demás se fuera al carajo. Kise debía sonreír para que él viviera, y agradecía tenerlo en su vida. Así de intenso lo amaba, así de ridículo se sentía. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a vestirse, pocas veces utilizó traje, pero esa vez era especial, todo debía ser perfecto, todo debía salir bien...

Estando listo sólo restaba ir por ese rubio que últimamente lo tenía tan sentimental, y es que lo extrañaba tanto... tomó la pequeña caja sobre su mesa y se marchó. todo debía salir bien.

El clima no había cambiado incluso se sentía más frío que los últimos días, nevaría nuevamente. Condujo despacio, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, queriéndose escapar por su pecho, apretó el volante con fuerza, le temblaban nuevamente las manos y su piel normalmente morena se veía pálida. No tardó mucho en llegar, había mucha gente. Todos aguardaban por él y por el rubio. Estacionó su auto, descendiendo de el. El primero en llagar a saludarlo fue Kuroko, su rostro tan inexpresivo estaba diferente, parecía apagado, conmovido y a punto de llorar. ¡Él era el nervioso joder!

—Tetsu... gracias por estar aquí.

—Aomine-kun...

No necesitaba de más palabras, que su amigo estuviera en ese momento importante era suficiente. Claro que una sombra nunca anda sin luz, así que allí también estaba Kagami, con el mismo rostro.

Dejó atrás a sus amigos, encontrándose con más en el camino, como Midorima y una lata de pintura ¿en verdad debía llevar su _lucky ítem_ también ahí? Qué tipo raro...

Y ya, luego, no le importó quién más estuviera, porque Kise estaba ahí, tan esplendido como siempre, quizá más pálido, pero quién no lo estaba en esos días. Suspiró, apretando el bolsillo de su saco, donde estaba la caja que contenía el anillo. Ese que colocaría en el dedo de su pareja y que con suerte, el rubio aceptaría pasar el resto de sus días juntos, a pesar de que era un dolor de cabeza. A pesar que su fanatismo por las revistas Mai seguía firme, a pesar que lo preocupaba cuando escuchaba las sirenas de los patrulleros o veía las noticias acongojado por los incidentes entre el bando criminal y la policía.

Con suerte, aceptaría llevar su apellido y ser Ryouta Aomine, aunque no sonara nada bien pero que él lo diría con orgullo y suspirando como colegiala, porque lo amaba, tenía la dicha de que Kise lo amara. Agradeció haber tenido la suerte de encontrarse a ese rubio tonto, de que sus caminos se cruzaran, de que sea su amigo, su confidente, su sostén, su amante... su vida.

Y el corazón volvió a doler con fuerza, tanto que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Se sentía cursi y fuera de sí, pero ya que más daba... ya nada importaba.

Y lloró, lloró con fuerza, viendo su excelso rostro de inmaculada belleza, tan pacifico, sonriendo. Lloró como no creyó hacerlo jamás, sujetando su mano, apretando esa delicada mano de largos y finos dedos. Ahora le temblaban notablemente, mientras su pecho se encogía por verlo tan radiante.

—Hey _baka_... llegó el día.

La voz le salía entrecortada y las estúpidas lágrimas se rehusaban a desaparecer.

—Te he extrañado, ¿sabes?

Y maldijo haberse quebrado así, porque se había prometido ser fuerte, él era Aomine. Aomine no lloraba... pero ese Aomine ya no existía, porque lo habían apagado, le habían arrebatado el alma y ahora sólo era un ente que lloraba sin consuelo mientras era observado por todos.

—Oi Kise... quiero pedirte algo... quiero que tengas esto, es especial y me lo dio una persona especial para ese alguien especial...

Sonrió, ya lo escuchaba _«moo.. Aominecchi deja los trabalenguas, no te entiendo»_ sacó la caja de su bolsillo mostrando el anillo que perteneció a su abuela, y quien fue la única que lo apoyó constantemente a pelear por él. Era un cintillo fino de oro, con un pequeño zafiro en el centro. Era un anillo en oro y azul, justo como ellos dos.

Sacó el anillo de la caja y tomó la mano del rubio, colocándolo con cuidado en su dedo anular. Le quedaba perfecto.

Acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios, lloró... lloró porque estaba roto, estaba destrozado y nadie nunca le devolvería lo que había perdido. Besó esos labios sellados, esos que jamás volverían a emitir sonido porque un maldito se lo había arrebatado, un maldito había destrozado su vida para siempre.

—Abre los ojos _baka_ , ábrelos... te prometo que lo haré mejor esta vez...

Pero Kise ya no lo escuchaba. Ya no estaba y sólo quedaba su bello envase. Su efervescencia, su sonrisa, su vida se habían apagado. Porque alguien decidió que era bueno dispararle, porque decidió que era mejor no dejar testigos y le robó lo mejor que tenía, lo único irreemplazable en su vida. Su tesoro invaluable.

Le habían robado a Kise.

Se lo arrebataron de sus manos, cuando quiso detener un crimen, cuando no escuchó a su pareja y corrió para salvar a esa señora que gritaba por su cartera. Kise no valía una cartera, pero la bala decidió que así fuera. Que cargara con la culpa, a pesar de que en sus brazos y con una sonrisa le dijera que no lo fue, que afuera había gente cruel y que esta vez la había pagado él. El maldito destino le regaló una última sonrisa acompañado de un profundo «te amo Aominecchi»

Él, un policía, había perdido la _vida_ por un disparo. Así de simple, así de cliché... así de fatal.

Y después ya nada importó porque Kise se había ido en sus brazos, ahora debía seguir adelante, debía continuar viviendo, a pesar de ser ya, un hombre sin alma.

Cerraron el cajón y Aomine se despidió del amor, se despidió de las sonrisas, de los besos empalagosos, de los gritos y pucheros, de sus caricias, de sus ojos resplandecientes, de su toque único al momento de calmarlo, de su manía por los osos de peluche y la cantidad excesiva de ropa. Se despidió de su olor, del sabor de su piel, de la espontaneidad que le arrancaba más de una cana vede, pero también infinidad de sonrisas.

Cerraron el cajón y Aomine se despidió de Kise.

—Te amo, Kise.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. _

_Gracias por leer. Será hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
